<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hazbin Hotel Prompts by Jetsetlife138</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119696">Hazbin Hotel Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138'>Jetsetlife138</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostate Milking, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, role play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Tumblr Prompts I received for Hazbin Hotel requests.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alastor x OFC - Post Hunt Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt Request: Hi I have a nsfw request with alastor and his s/'o where he comes back from his long hunt and decides to treat them with a nice Louisiana meal they drink wine and as alastor freashens up he s/o slips there black panties under his pillow of his bed and aftwards decides to call it a night. Alastor later on finds said panties what is his reaction/actions? “I need you. Now!” “These walls are pretty thick, which means you and I can be as loud as we want.”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was setting on what had been a long and tiring day. Alastor was returning from his hunt, his prize slung over his back in an over-sized bag as he trudged up the hill to his apartment. If it were up to him, he would have settled down in a standalone cabin deep in the Louisiana swamp, but life had other plans. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, he envisioned what awaited him at home -- his beautiful partner, whom he cherished above anything else. She loved him for all that he was, and that included the part of him that he kept hidden from the rest of the world… the need to hunt and kill. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He crept down the alley, away from prying eyes as he carried his haul up the fire escape until he reached the back door. Opening it swiftly, he dropped the bag with a large thud on the floor as he called out to his lover. “Darling? Are you home?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Immediately, she came around the corner, beaming with excitement. “You’re back! I’ve missed you.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ve missed you too, little doe,” he cooed, using her nickname that made her knees go weak. “Come here, darling. I want to greet you properly.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Skipping over to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she fell into him, pressing her lips against his in a needy, heated kiss. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He hummed against her mouth before he pulled away and licked his lips, savoring the taste of her. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her eyes then darted to the blood-soaked bag on the floor near Alastor’s feet. “What’s that?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“A gift for you, sweetheart. I’m going to treat you to a scrumptious Louisiana meal. Now, go and get ready,” he instructed, giving her a slight pat on the butt. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With an excited squeak, she scurried off into the bedroom to shower and clean herself up for what was sure to be a romantic evening. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As she got ready, Alastor carried the main course to the kitchen so that he could properly clean it, skin it, and prepare it for consumption. He was going to make a savory gumbo with the meat of his hunt. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Working fast and with expert precision, he was able to prepare the meal in under two hours. During that time, his significant other was pampering herself, eager for what was to come. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Little did Alastor know, as she was getting ready, his lover had a cunning plan in place. Before she went to keep Alastor company as he cooked, she removed her black lace panties. She then bundled them up in her hands before placing them underneath Alastor’s pillow, where he would be sure to find them. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She then left the bedroom to join him, a mischievous grin on her face as she pranced down the hall and to the kitchen, where he had two glasses of lavish red wine waiting. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Soon after, they dined together, enjoying each other’s company as they talked about their day and what was to come for their future together. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A couple of hours later, his love yawned, stretching out her limbs and announcing that she was going to turn in for the night. Alastor nodded his head before she kissed him on the cheek and headed back to the bedroom. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Leaving the clean up for tomorrow, he thought it best to get some rest as well, especially considering how tired he was from his hunt. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Setting his empty wine glass on the counter, he walked toward the bedroom, where he quickly changed into comfy clothes and laid down on the bed where his significant other was already comfortably resting. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A bit disappointed, he had hoped that she would have the urge for more physical affection, but he supposed that it had been a long day for her as well. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Climbing into bed, he positioned himself on his side, sliding his hand under his pillow to fluff it up. He was confused when he was met with a clump of fabric, tangling itself in his fingers. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Pulling the foreign object out from underneath his pillow, he inspected it, only to discover that it had been his lovers panties, igniting an ache in his groin. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Eliciting a quiet moan, he quickly turned around, gripping her shoulders and pinning her to the bed before he straddled her. It was nearly impossible to stifle her giggles as she saw the hungry look in his eyes. “I need you. Now!” he demanded, a slight plea hidden beneath his words. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Baby… the neighbors,” she teased, twirling a strand of his hair along her finger. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“These walls are pretty thick,” he reassured her breathlessly, too excited to breathe evenly. “Which means you and I can be as loud as we want.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Make me scream,” she begged, lifting her hips to rub against his strained erection. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His lust-blown eyes peered down at her with longing as he replied huskily, “Gladly, my darling.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>In a mess of hurried movements, their clothes were torn off of one another. His mouth was everywhere, from her lips, to her neck, to her breasts, all the way down to her core where he ate her out greedily, as if he were starving. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her fingers tangled into his hair where she pulled absentmindedly, too caught up in the way his expert tongue flicked, circled, and plunged into her heat. Before long, his fingers joined the dance as he curled them inside of her, pressing perfectly against her g-spot, coaxing out a powerful orgasm as she cried out shamelessly. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Trembling from the intensity of her climax, she flipped him over and turned around so that her face was above his groin and her core was near his eager mouth. Dipping down, she engulfed his length into her mouth where she licked and sucked hungrily, pumping his leaking cock with her strong grip. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Releasing a sensual moan, he wasted no time in pulling on her hips, bringing her heat down to his mouth as he dove in, eating her out like it was going to be his last meal. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Alastor to bring his over to completion again, licking her clean of all of her juices. He was so close, but he didn’t want to cum that way. He wanted to be buried deep inside of her. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Little doe… stop,” he panted, shaking with arousal. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Immediately she pulled off of him, sliding down onto the bed, knowing exactly what it was he wanted. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Practically leaping on top of her, he kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her tongue. He then gripped his flushed cock, lining up with her opening before plunging inside with one, hard thrust. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She released a loud cry against his lips, moaning and groaning with each snap of his hips as he fucked her hard and deep. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her nails dug into the backs of his arms as she held on, her vision blurring and fading in and out as her body was consumed with ecstasy. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>No more than a minute later, the coil in her belly released and she climaxed, her cunt pulsating around Alastor’s length. Following her orgasm, he came as well, his cock jerking with each spurt of cum as she milked him for all he was worth. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They lay like that for hours, tangled in each other’s limbs, happy and content while counting their lucky stars that they had found each other. They satisfied each other in a way they had been craving all their lives, and they would live out the rest of their days knowing nothing but joy, so long as they were together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sir Pentious x Reader - Role Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: 68- Sir Pentious or Baxter (which ever you want :D)</p><p>#68 - Why do you laugh every time I kiss you?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What can I do for you today, Sir Pentious?” you asked cautiously.</p><p>His fuchsia eyes then met yours with a challenging stare, freezing you in place. He smiled wickedly, formulating a mischievous plan., “What a privilege it is to meet you, Doctor.”<br/><br/>Refraining from responding with sarcasm, you smiled instead and motioned for Pentious to sit so that you could examine him. His gaze seemed to penetrate your soul as he studied you.</p><p>You felt uneasy as the snake sat for his examination. He didn’t frighten you per se, but you could not deny that he intrigued you. </p><p>Pentious watched with interest as you scribbled notes onto a clipboard and then proceeded to snap white rubber gloves onto your hands. His thoughts then started to drift to his disdain upon the inhabitants of Hell. Everyone played their part as they were meant to do, similar to how they did when they were alive, but their afterlives were unnecessary and could easily be eradicated with a little force.</p><p>His cruel thoughts abruptly ceased when you approached him and without warning placed both of your hands on the side of his face, inspecting his wounds. He instinctively flinched away from your touch, for he was not used to such close interaction with others. For a brief moment your eyes met, causing a stir within you, and you looked away quickly, which elicited a smirk from the snake.</p><p>Pentious remained seated, silently observing his healer. His eyes widened in surprise as you approached him with a steaming wet cloth and brushed it over his face without any explanation to your actions. “What do you think you’re doing?” he snapped, bemused and irritated.</p><p>“I can’t tend to your wounds with your face being this dirty. It needs to be cleaned,” you replied as you once again swept the cloth over his face.</p><p>He noted that you were not being rough with him as others had been. You had a stern, almost angry expression on your face, but you washed his face carefully. “You have a gentle touch, Doctor,” he remarked placidly.</p><p>Confidently, you replied, “You won’t be saying that when I’m sticking needles into you.” Pentious laughed aloud, taken aback and amused by your comment.</p><p>After a few more moments of cleansing him, Sir Pentious decided to do what he does best, and attempt to get a rise out of you. “So,” he began suggestively. “Tell me, Doctor… what is it like to give your life to the medical field on Earth only to end up in Hell with the rest of us miscreants?”</p><p>Fighting the urge to roll your eyes, you replied sarcastically, “It’s warmer than I expected.”</p><p>The snake chuckled at your quick-witted response. He was beginning to find you to be quite amusing. “I can only assume you must have done something truly wretched to wind up here…” he trailed off, raising his eyebrows at you, pushing for a response.</p><p>Unfazed, you didn’t bother to meet his expectant gaze. Instead, you were focused on finishing the examination. “Yes, it was truly heinous,” you replied flippantly, brushing him off.</p><p>Foolishly, you thought it would be a good idea to antagonize him in return. “You’re one to talk, Pentious.,” you commented smugly. You knew all about his complex for power. “It must be embarrassing to spend so much energy trying to take over, only to constantly be beaten. You try to be this big bad guy, when really you’re just a pushover. I can’t picture how you ended up here in Hell considering you’re just a big softie.”</p><p>“Mind your tongue, girl,” he snapped. The rage building in his eyes was apparent and frightening as you stared into them. “You know nothing.”</p><p>“I know enough to understand what kind of man… correction, monster you are, Pentious. Don’t presume to think you know anything about my life. I have no interest in casual conversation with you. I’m here to do my job, so please, don’t make this any more difficult than you already have.”</p><p>Sir Pentious would not stand for being talked down to and he was not about to let her speak to him with such arrogance. “Do not treat me like a fool.”</p><p>You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing at his wording. "What about this conversation do you find to be humorous?” he asked, annoyed at your nerve.</p><p>Still laughing, you answered, “All of it.” You noted his puzzled expression as you began checking his vitals. “It’s just amusing how much power you think you have over people while you’re sitting here, hurt, and at the mercy of a doctor. You have no power over anyone, so excuse me while I find amusement in your berating.”</p><p>Pentious was stunned; completely speechless, not from surprise, but from complete rage. How dare you. His fists were clenched so tightly he had lost feeling in them. His lip quivered involuntarily as he fought back harsh, cruel words in order to maintain his facade. Oh, you would pay for your insolence, but it would be slow, deliberate, and so painful that you would be down on your knees begging for death, and only after you had pleaded enough and suffered to his liking, would he grant you your wish in the most excruciating way possible.</p><p>His lack of a comeback both astounded and unnerved you, though you would never admit it. You couldn’t help but briefly wonder what thoughts were cascading through his mind. You had immediately regretted your taunt as soon as you had said it. The worst thing you can do with a psychopath is put yourself on their radar, and you may have just accomplished that.</p><p>You had just snipped off the remaining stitching material, finishing your work. “Your words are your best defense, aren’t they?” you asked, truly curious about his answer.</p><p>“No. Though a worthy and entertaining defense, it is not my best.”</p><p>“Do I dare ask what your best defense is?” you asked as you began rummaging for your tools.</p><p>“This is my best defense,” he growled before quickly wrapping himself around your body, squeezing tightly, cutting off your circulation.</p><p>“Now,” Pentious whispered threateningly into your ear. “Humor me, Doctor. Remind me of how powerless I really am.”</p><p>You had no response as panic started to take hold of you. A cunning smile was plastered across his face at the feeling of being in control once again.</p><p>He leaned in to whisper in your ear, making you shiver. “You see, power is not difficult to acquire. You simply need to know when and where to make your move.” Anxious to make you suffer, he squeezed even tighter, wanting to leave a lasting mark. “I ask you, do you now find me threatening?”</p><p>“Take your hands off of me,” you hissed in retaliation, fighting the urge to cry out from the ache in your body. To your dismay, you felt the unsteadiness in your voice betraying your effort to sound brave. He laughed darkly at your feeble demand. “I would love for you to make me.”<br/><br/>Struggling against him, he twisted his torso around so that he could plant his lips on yours, kissing you deeply, to which you… laughed?<br/><br/>A fit of giggles erupted from your throat as he broke the kiss and narrowed his eyes. <b>“Why do you laugh every time I kiss you?”</b><br/><br/>“I’m sorry,” you explained between chuckles. “It’s just… you’re so damn cute.”<br/><br/>Trying to hide his grin, he hissed in retaliation. “I’m supposed to be frightening.”<br/><br/>Humming softly, you kissed him again, this time without any laughter. “I don’t know why you like this particular fantasy. You don’t have to be a big bad guy.”<br/><br/>Grinning, he flicked his forked tongue against your cheek, earning more laughter from you. “I want to accomplish something. I want you to be proud of me and to like me.”<br/><br/>Pulling his face towards yours, you gave him a soft peck on the lips. “I am proud of you. And I like you just the way you are.”<br/><br/>Beaming at you, he looked over your body. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked nervously.<br/><br/>“Not at all,” you assured him. “But I can think of a few other ways for you to show me how powerful you really are.”<br/><br/>He smirked as you winked at him before quickly lifting you up and hauling you over his shoulder, slithering towards the bedroom for what was sure to be a night of fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sadistic/Obsessed!Alastor X Fem!Reader - Kidnapping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: no. 14,15, and 19 for Sadistic/Obsessive! Alastor x Fem!Reader?<br/>14) “I'm gonna end up breaking your little heart in two.”<br/>15) “I still remember the way you tasted.”<br/>19) “This is my nightmare.”</p>
<p>Rating: Mature</p>
<p>Warnings: Obsessive Behavior, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Touching, Cannibalism</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You stirred uncomfortably, slowly starting to regain consciousness. You mind was groggy and clouded with confusion as you tried to remember where you were. Swallowing hard, you inhaled deeply before prying your eyes open where you were greeted by an unwelcoming bright light. It was then you realized that you were sprawled out on a soft surface, restricted by restraints. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Allowing your eyes to adjust, you discovered that you were in a bedroom and you had been confined to a bed. There didn’t appear to be any windows; only a single door, which was closed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Weakly, you pulled at the ropes binding you to the bedposts to no avail. Glancing down at your body, you were shocked to discover that you were no longer in your own clothes, but had been dressed in a loose fitting t-shirt and shorts. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Holy shit. You had been kidnapped. In Hell. To be fair, you should have known that this could be a possibility. After all, you were in Hell. Pretty much anything was legal, including kidnapping. But to think that it would ever happen to you was unfathomable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> A loud knock at the door startled you. “Hello! Darling? Are you awake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Without a reply, your captor entered the room. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aaaaand, fuck. It was the Radio Demon… or Alastor, as very few knew him as. One of the most powerful beings that Hell had ever seen. Your hopes in getting out of here alive had just been eradicated. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good morning!” he beamed when he saw that you were finally cognizant. You couldn’t help but wonder if it was actually morning considering there weren’t any windows and you had been knocked out for an unknown amount of time.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The demon walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. You swallowed hard as you noticed the hungry look stirring in his blood-red eyes. Alastor bit his bottom lip as he gazed over your body before stretching out his arm to reach under your loose t-shirt to stroke your stomach with his sharp nails. Your breath hitched as you flinched away from the unexpected contact with Alastros fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor’s seemingly permanent smile widened as he enjoyed the feeling of your skin underneath the pads of his fingers. “Have a nice nap?” he asked gently, still raking his nails lightly across your tummy. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was difficult for the demon to focus considering he was absolutely mesmerized by your beauty. He could hardly believe that after all this time, he was freely touching the girl he adored so much. He tilted his head subtly, concentrating on the way your chest slowly rose and fell with each nervous breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor continued to stare at you, waiting for any kind of response and sighed when you failed to speak. “You know, I’d appreciate it if you would talk to me, sweetheart. I know you’re confused right now, but that’s no reason to be rude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t know what you could possibly say. It felt as though anything you said would make your situation worse. Alastor was clearly mentally unstable and dangerous. Trying to keep your voice steady, you addressed him cautiously. “I’m sorry,” you croaked out, voice still groggy from drowsiness. “I just… um… I don’t understand why I’m here. I’m sure people are wondering where I am. They’re going to be looking for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Alastor met your assumption with a smirk and replied, “Oh, darling, don’t think about that right now. You and I are the only two creatures that exist within the nine Circles of Hell, and that’s how it’s going to be for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “H-how long is a while?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without altering his expression or faltering in his grin,Alastor’s feather-light touches across your belly turned painful as he dug his nails into the soft, sensitive flesh. You hissed in pain while Alastor hastily removed his hand, clearly unhappy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Is that going to be a problem?” he asked in a sickly sweet voice, contradictory to his smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing hard, you started to shake involuntarily. You had been doing so well in keeping your stress and panic under control, but with the way that Alastor was looking at you, you felt your strength fading. You couldn’t bring yourself to reply in fear of how your answer might trigger Alastor further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor wasn’t going to let that slide. “Do you have any idea what it’s like to be infatuated with someone, my dear?” he asked his object of affection with a challenging stare. His red eyes were blazing and you wanted to sink lower into the bed to get as much distance between yourself and Alastor’s frightening demeanor as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a falsely sweet voice, Alastor continued, “No? Allow me to enlighten you. It’s like suffocating. Your love for this creature is so great that it often feels like you cannot breathe. You are utterly unable to think about anything else and every decision you make is based on them. It can wreck someone such as myself, causing us to do terrible things.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now panicking, you attempted to sputter out an apology. “I-I’m sorry, s-sir. I don’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No, sweetheart, you’re not,” Alastor snapped, cutting you off. “But you will be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your shaking became more prevalent as Alastor got up from the bed. It was a struggle to try and keep your panicked breathing under control but you knew that there was really no use in trying to put on a brave face. You were terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“</b>
  <b>I'm gonna end up breaking your little heart in two,”</b>
  <span> Alastor promised, a sinister gleam in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon then took it upon himself to lift up and straddle your hips. “So, my darling… are you ready to begin?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> You hesitated before replying, “B-begin what?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>“I still remember the way you tasted…”</b>
  <span> Alastor thought aloud to himself, ignoring your question as he licked his lips at a distant memory.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fighting back tears, you asked. “What the hell are you talking about?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Snapping out of his daze, Alastor’s eyes flickered to your own. “You don’t recall, do you?” he questioned. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shaking your head in response, you were nervous to hear what he had remembered that you hadn’t. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“When you first arrived here in Hell, you were a bloodied mess,” he began as he gripped the collar of your shirt in his hands. “I couldn’t help myself. You smelled so divine. I needed your blood inside of me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Radio Demon then pulled on the fabric of your shirt, ripping it down the middle to expose your chest. You yelped at the sudden aggressive action, not expecting that at all. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Licking his lips with longing, Alastor took a moment to allow his eyes to wander over your skin. It was getting more and more difficult to keep himself in check with you so easily accessible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Alastor, please,” you begged, thinking of anything that you could possibly say to dissuade Alastor from whatever it was that he had planned. “You don’t want to do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush now, darling. We’re just getting started,” Alastor insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Keeping true to his promise, without warning, Alastor then leaned in and bit down directly over your collarbone. You shuddered violently, but you didn’t scream. Alastor would have praised your self-control had he not been so mesmerized by your blood filling his mouth and seeping down onto the bed. Lifting slightly, he ran his tongue over the wound, making you hiss in pain when he dug the tip of his tongue into the bleeding flesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the next fifteen minutes, Alastor continued to gnaw at your skin, licking and kissing over the wounds, completely enthralled with your pain tolerance and with the way you tasted. Alastor had never done anything like this before and he was so moved that he was able to share this special connection with you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though it was difficult, you tried as hard as you could to concentrate on anything else but the pain. There was nothing else that you could do. With every new bite ripping into your flesh, you would involuntarily convulse with the occasional “fuck” and “shit” falling from your lips at the agonizing intrusion. You were basically being eaten alive slowly and meticulously by a psychopath and you tried everything he could to distract yourself and think of anything else but the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your plan worked for awhile until you noticed Alastor making his way down to your thighs and started running his fingers over your hips. Snapping your attention back to the Radio Demon, you looked down with pleading eyes, not at all liking the idea of Alastor being near your vagina with those sharp teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alastor kneeled at the edge of the bed, his fingers ghosting over your legs, looking over his work. He had made sure not to make the bites too deep. He didn’t want to scar his obsession’s perfect body. He simply wanted to make them deep enough to show you how painful love can be and how deeply his own love ran for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alastor, please don’t do this. I’ll do whatever you want… just… Please, don’t. </span>
  <b>This is my nightmare…</b>
  <span>” The last part was meant more for yourself than for him, but you couldn’t help but speak your mind at a time like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though it was difficult, you tried to keep from grimacing when Alastor crawled back up and leaned in to place a tender kiss to the corner of your mouth before shimmying down your torso and latching his fingers into the top of your shorts, tugging at them slightly. Your entire body tensed as you glanced down at Alastor, terror overcoming you. “W-what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Alastor’s grin grew to an unnatural length as he met your horrified expression with an eager one of his own. “I’m going to eat you out, my dear.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alastor X Reader - The Break Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Can you possibly do #9 and #16 with Alastor when Reader doesn’t want to go to heaven because she loves Alastor too much? Take your time!!! No rush! I know your probably busy:))</p><p>9) “I don’t want to be saved.”<br/>16) “I could be your reason to stay.”</p><p>Warning: Heartbreak, Deflection, Blaming, ALL THE FEELS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tears fell like bullets down your cheeks and onto the sulfur-ridden dirt below. Through some colossal mistake, you had ended up in Hell, even though your docket had a one-way journey to the Silver City. Now, the time had come for the mistake to be corrected. The angels had descended upon Hell for the annual cleanse, only to find you… a soul who did not belong, and they were eager to correct their egregious error.<br/><br/>You weren’t sure how you ended up in Hell, but it happened, and during your time there, you had met Alastor -- an all-powerful demon who should have been impossible to love, but that’s not the way it turned out.<br/><br/>It had been a rocky start. The arrogant, self-absorbed demon annoyed and frustrated you to no end. He tormented you through both intentional and unintentional means. You hated him, and you just wanted him to leave you alone. At least… you thought you did.<br/><br/>Somehow he had wormed his way into your heart. Arguments turned into passionate discussions, and brawls turned into love-making. Whoever said that there was a fine line between love and hate was absolutely right.<br/><br/>As you continued to cry, Alastor stood next to you, a dejected expression on his face as he purposely tried to distance himself from you.<br/><br/>“Darling... ” </p><p>You didn’t know what he was going to say, but from the sound of his voice, you weren’t going to like it. “I think… this is where it needs to end. Regardless of what we feel for each other, this is what is best. It’s how it was always meant to be.”</p><p>Trying to hide the agony written on your face was impossible. Every word that came out of his mouth was like a dagger to your heart as you tried to keep your breathing steady. This couldn’t be happening. Not being able to express your love for him in any verbal or physical form was torturous.</p><p>“Alastor… Al,” Your eyes cast down onto the floor as you couldn’t bear to meet his own anymore. “I’m so sorry. Please, just-”<br/><br/>“Don’t.” </p><p>His refusal to hear your apology made you wince in pain.<br/><br/>“We need to move forward, sweetheart. We always knew that this could be a possibility. You need to leave.”</p><p>Your head snapped up at his demand. “What?”</p><p>“You need to get as far away from me as possible. It’s a miracle that you haven’t already been corrupted by us sinners. Hell is no place for an angel like you. There was once a time where I thought that <b>I could be your reason to stay</b>, but you deserve far better.”</p><p>Without another word, he began to walk away from you. “Wait, Alastor, please…” You hated how needy you sounded. Though I may not have known exactly what you felt for him, you knew that it was strong, and you wasn’t about to just let that go.<br/><br/>“What?” he spat, deflecting and purposefully avoiding your gaze. </p><p>Edging closer to him, you cautiously placed your hand tenderly on his arm. “Be honest with me, Alastor. Is this really what you want? Do you hate me because of what I am?”</p><p>He met your saddened stare with his own tired one. “I don’t think that I could hate you even if I tried.”<br/><br/>“Then why are you fighting this?” you asked, pulling him closer.</p><p>“Darling… stop,” he warned, but not bothering to push you away.<br/><br/>Ignoring his demand, you started placing feather-light kisses to his neck as you inhaled his scent deeply in the crook of his neck. “Please, Al? I just need to know.”<br/><br/>“Kn-know what?” he stuttered, trying to mask his intrigue. </p><p>Pulling back, you placed your hands on the sides of his face, forcing him to look you in the eye as you  slowly leaned forward and placed your lips softly against his. You could feel his hesitation at first, but after moving your lips against his eagerly, his walls started to crumble.<br/><br/>It was as it should be in that moment. Everything just felt right.</p><p>The kiss grew more intense as time went on. His hunger became more prevalent and he seemed to slip into a needy demeanor. Before you could control your own actions, you were shoving him back until he was pressed against the wall. Rocking your hips against him, you earned a wanton whine from the demon, which was uncharacteristic of him. He usually seemed to be the dominant one.</p><p>Licking the inside of his mouth eagerly, your hands explored him. An involuntary moan escaped you as you breathed into the kiss. You were elated when you felt his hands hesitantly rest on your sides. It urged you to press your knee forward into his groin when you  felt his slightly hardened state pressed against you . </p><p>Just as you were starting to completely lose yourself in him, you were abruptly shoved back, almost knocking you off of your feet. “Damn it, Y/N! Stop!”</p><p>Stumbling back, you caught yourself from falling and gawked at him, completely bewildered at Alastor’s sudden assault. The Radio Demon looked furious as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and began to aggressively straighten out his clothing, which had become unkempt during your interaction. </p><p>A slight rage started to build up inside of you at that point. “What the fuck, Alastor? Why are you being this way?”</p><p>His gaze snapped up to meet yours as he seethed before responding. “Do I really have to repeat myself? I said no, Y/N.”</p><p>“But, I… I thought you said that you didn’t hate me?” Your words came across as childish -- you knew it, but you couldn’t stop yourself. . </p><p>He huffed impatiently. “I <em> don’t </em> hate you. But that doesn’t mean that I want to be with you.” </p><p>“Bullshit,” you accused, your anger becoming more prevalent. “Did it ever occur to you that the reason I accepted being in Hell was because of <em> you </em>? Does that not have any effect on you at all? What changed?”</p><p>His heated gaze remained steady. You could see his jaw tightening as he clenched his teeth, holding back from what he wanted to say. “Forget it. You need to go now, before the Angels forget you a second time.”</p><p>“No.” you simply answered, stiffening your posture to indicate that you weren’t moving. </p><p>He didn’t seem to like that. He straightened up, towering over you slightly as he took a few steps forward, trying to intimidate you. “Leave. Now.”</p><p>“No! I’m not leaving until we talk about this!”</p><p>“Are you out of your fucking mind?!” he suddenly shouted. Your eyes widened as you took a couple of steps back, surprised at his outburst. Alastor never cursed like that, even under the most dire of circumstances. “Heaven will not wait for you! The Angels could leave at any moment!”</p><p>“I don’t care! Why are you pushing me away?”</p><p>“Because I love you, Y/N! Never during my life on Earth, nor my life in Hell have I been so infatuated with another being, and the thought of you leaving forever is more than I can bear. Are you so ignorant that you haven’t considered that?! Between breaking my heart and leaving this cesspool for the Silver City you’ve just conveniently forgotten?!”</p><p>Ouch. You didn’t have a response for that at all. Your mouth opened a few times, giving you the appearance of a gaping fish, but no words would form. Eventually, you kept your mouth shut and just swallowed hard before casting your eyes to the ground in shame. </p><p>He shouted into the air, which shook the entire ground beneath you, causing you to look up at him. His chest was heaving as he turned around, unfazed by the affect his rage had on the world around him. </p><p>By the time he spoke again, he seemed to have calmed down and his voice was softer. “I’m sorry, darling. You didn’t deserve that. I suppose I’m more upset about this than I thought.” </p><p>“It’s fine,” you lied, trying your best to sound unfazed.</p><p>Looking past your touch exterior, he approached you, brushing his lips lightly against yours for only a moment before pulling back, giving you a look of longing. “I’m sorry that I lost my temper. I know that it’s not ideal - for either of us, but it’s what’s best. I know that you and I share a connection, and while I’ve indulged it for this long, it doesn’t appear to be helping our cause. I just want to protect you, my dear. Can you understand that?”</p><p>“Yeah… I get it. I just… <b>I don’t want to be saved</b>… Not if it means losing you.” </p><p>He looked wrecked. The both of you knew what your ultimate demise was. You couldn’t stay there forever. You had fallen in love with a man that you could never be with, and when that realization hit you, it felt like you had died all over again.</p><p>The two of you exchanged unspoken knowing glances at one another before he cleared his throat to break the silence. “Well, my dear. I suppose this is goodbye for now. But… I need you to promise me that you’ll be strong, and that you will be content with your life in Heaven. Promise me.”</p><p>“Yeah, Alastor. I promise.” You really couldn’t bring yourself to say much else. It was obvious that Alastor was trying to be strong for the both of you since you were so clearly on the verge of falling apart.. </p><p>Before you could say goodbye, he grabbed the front of your shirt harshly and jerked your towards him, your lips colliding in the process. You made a slight noise in shock at his sudden action, but shortly started to melt into him as his tongue prodded against your lips, tasting them. </p><p>Your hands made their way around the back of his neck, your fingers entangling themselves up into his hair as you urged him on. Even with his tongue inside of your mouth, it was as if you weren’t close enough. Breathing him in, you wanted to memorize every part of him -- his smell, his taste, his touch. It was everything that you never knew that you so desperately needed and you never wanted it to end. </p><p>He pulled back after what seemed like far too soon, the both of you breathless from the intensity of the kiss. “I had to do that. One last time,” he muttered, his voice shaking.</p><p>Still panting, you replied, “Thank you. For everything.” </p><p>He smiled sadly at you before he bowed politely, extending a hand towards the group of Angels approaching on the horizon to take you away.</p><p>“Is this the last time I’m going to see you?” you asked, trying to keep your voice steady.</p><p>“Not a chance,” he winked, but you both knew that it would be.</p><p>Before you could reply, he stepped back, giving you a last once-over as if he was trying to take a mental picture of you before speaking again. “Goodbye, Y/N.” </p><p>There was so much more you wanted to say - so much more that you wanted him to know, but it was probably better left unsaid considering how uncertain your future was. Instead, you gave him the most convincing smile you could summon, and replied, “Goodbye, Alastor. I love you. I always will.” </p><p>Trying your best to ignore the heartbroken expression on his face, you walked past him towards the Angels. It took everything you had not to beg him to get you to stay. You didn’t want to do this alone… without him. You needed him, more than he could ever possibly understand.</p><p>As you felt the Angels pulling you in, getting ready to ascend to Heaven, you couldn’t help but steal one more glance behind you. The moment your eyes met his, you knew that you would forever be haunted by the memory of Alastor's distraught, tear-streaked face for the rest of eternity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Alastor x Fem!Reader - Bar Flirting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt Request: Could I get #74 or #75 with Alastor x fem reader if you are? Please and thank you in advance :)</p>
<p>74) “Stop looking at me like that.” “Like what?” “Like you wanna fuck me and kill me at the same time.”</p>
<p>75) “Touch her again and I’ll rip your heart out through your fucking mouth.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You just wanted a drink. After the day you had of being Katie Killjoy’s bitch at the 666 News, you were utterly exhausted, both mentally and physically. Being her assistant was your eternal punishment, and it was a fate worse than death. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the glass hitting the counter as the bartender set the much-needed shot down in front of you drew your attention. Raising the shot to your lips, you toasted the bartender before downing the dark brown liquid that left behind a delicious burn in your throat on the way down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting your hand, you subtly asked for another, to which the bartender nodded with an understanding grin. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You downed the next shot, shaking your head at the bartender when he glanced back at you, silently checking to see if you wanted another. You sighed, turning your back to the bar and surveying the scene. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The bar was packed with the usual obnoxious crowd. All of them were repugnant and not worth the time of day to strike up a conversation with. Not to say that you thought too highly of yourself, but if you had to choose between forcing yourself to bear the company of one of those fools, or keep to yourself, you always chose the latter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too caught up in your own thoughts, you hardly noticed a fiendish character approach you, taking a seat beside you, and leaning in too close for comfort. “Hey there, gorgeous. What’s a morsel like you doing over here all by yourself?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ignoring your signals that repelled men like him, he placed a hand on your thigh, waiting for an answer. Usually, you would smack it away, but your mind was hazy and your body was compliant due to the effects of the alcohol. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His hand continued to smooth over your thigh as you eyed him with disdain. “Remove your hand, please,” you asked nicely, finally coming to your senses. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He frowned. “Oh, come on, baby. Don’t be like that. I just want to show you a good time.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You pushed his hand away, glaring at him. “I’m not interested. Please, leave me alone.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For a moment, the masculine creature looked angry before he smoothed his expression over and made the motion to return his hand to it’s previous placement on your thigh, ready to sweet talk you into allowing him to stay, until a very noticeable and unnatural chill swept over you both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man stopped in his tracks as a dark void seemed to sweep across the entirety of the bar, over the walls, floor, and the patrons, narrowing in on the two of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that you saw him next to you, morphing into a physical being rather than the shadow from which he had formed.  The Radio Demon. The demon whose very name brought panic and dread to those unfortunate enough to know of his reputation. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His back was arched forward, poised to lunge as his crimson eyes pierced through the dark room, glaring directly at the man next to you, who was practically choking on his own breath at the very sight of the terrifying demon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The unwelcome bar patron who couldn’t take a hint took a moment to collect himself before straightening his posture and closing his mouth, which had fallen agape due to the initial shock of the Radio Demon’s appearance. “Uhm,” he stammered, clearing his throat uncomfortably. “I-Is there s-something that I can h-help you w-with, Mr. Radio Demon, s-sir?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The tall figure leaned in even closer to address his trembling inferior, showing off his mouth full of sharp, dagger teeth in an unsettling grin. </span>
  <b>“Touch her again and I’ll rip your heart out through your fucking mouth.”</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The man looked tack aback, creasing his brow in disbelief as he acted on instinct, immediately beginning to defend himself against the alpha male. “Excuse me? Listen, I just--” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Radio Demon’s patience had snapped as he lunged forward, his already terrifying fangs now becoming several rows of fine needles as his jaw unhinged to an unnatural length, the cracks of his bones popping out of place loud enough to echo across the bar. His once round pupils were now threatening slits that could burn a hole through one’s soul. The claws at the end of his fingertips extended, shredding his gloves in the process. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suddenly, from beneath the flirtatious man appeared a void where black tentacles emerged, surrounding the terrified creature who cowered beneath the harrowing stare of the reputable demon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of my sight,” he warned one last time, the static in his voice producing a painful feedback over his barely unintelligible monstrous tone that crawled up from deep within his chest.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without allowing even another second to pass by, the man scrambled out of his seat, tripping over the tentacles as he rushed out of the bar through a path that had been cleared for him by the remaining patrons who were awestruck by the scene. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Returning to his former appearance, the Radio Demon turned to address the onlookers. “This is a social gathering, not a picture show for your entertainment,” he snapped. “Go about your business.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Too afraid to argue, everyone turned their attention away from him, muttering among themselves over what they had just witnessed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Taking the newly vacant seat beside you, the demon silently requested your hand, to which you hesitantly granted, placing your trembling palm gently in his own. Enclosing his fingers around yours, he brought the back of your hand to his lips as he kissed it lightly, smirking at you with his crimson orbs. “The name is Alastor, dear. I must apologize for that aggressive display, but I could sense your discomfort and wanted to assist you in ridding yourself of that unpleasant company.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… thank you… sir,” you added, earning a smirk from the demon. Grabbing your purse, you turned to leave. “I should, um… I should go.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Stay,” he warned, his eyes flashing. “Please, if you would be so kind as to keep me company, I would be in your debt. As I’m sure you can imagine, it’s difficult for me to make friends, and you seem like a delight.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Narrowing your eyes at him, you countered skeptically, “You don’t even know me. I could be a complete bitch and a bore to be around.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pausing for a moment to allow his crimson gaze to take in your form, he snickered. “I doubt that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You exhaled a nervous laugh. “Uh- yeah. Anyway, thanks for ridding me of… unwanted company.” Your face flushed as your words sounded odd coming out of your mouth. Even though you seemed to be speaking coherently, your words sounded awkward to you, but his presence had you tongue-tied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, dearest… what brings you here?” Alastor asked, his fanged smile beginning to creep into a smirk, and your stomach dipped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just got off of work,” you replied, gripping the edge of the bar and breathing slowly to try and calm yourself. “I-I’m Katie Killjoy’s assistant for the… um... 666 News.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remained silent for a moment, his gaze holding you captive as you struggled to remember how to inhale and exhale normally. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re afraid of me.” It was just a statement; simple and true.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I am,” you reply breathlessly, chest still heaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head tilted with curiosity for a moment before he turned to the bartender, signaling him in a silent request for drinks. The bartender swiftly prepared two glasses of what you had recognized as an Old Fashioned. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sliding them down the bar, Alastor winked at him before placing a glass before you. “Drink,” he demanded, to which you immediately complied with, taking a deep swig. Your heart was still pounding against your chest even though your breathing had slowed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not going to hurt you,” he assured you before taking a sip of his own drink. “I am simply here for a chat. That’s all.” <br/><br/></span>
  <span>Finding some liquid courage from the prior shots and the strong drink, you snapped, </span>
  <b>“Stop looking at me like that.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> “Like what?” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Like you wanna fuck me and kill me at the same time,”</b>
  <span> you swallow through a parched throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! My, that’s abrasive,” Alastor chuckled, “I said I wouldn’t hurt you, and I’m proving that to you. Nothing to be afraid of.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You gauged him with a skeptical glare. “Why are you even talking to me? You don’t like interacting with others, especially not in a romantic capacity…” Or so you’ve heard among the many rumors that had circulated, making you feel safe in the certainty of that knowledge.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Except when I do,” he confided, his smile stretching even further up his cheeks to bare his fangs at your menacingly. “And I find your company to be very appeasing.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What… um… why did you single me out?” The tremor in your voice is obvious, but you don’t bother to try and mask it at this point. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He waited several beats before answering. “Darling, think of this as an experiment.” His head tilts again as he waits for a reaction. When you fail to indulge him, he continues. “You see, I’ve lacked inspiration for decades. My work has become… untamed, lacking focus - aimless, if you will. I’ve come to crave a new form of entertainment.” <br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Excuse me?” You feel your cheeks heat with anger as it begins to dilute the fear. “Am I understanding this correctly? You think I’m just a damned experiment solely for your entertainment?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His wicked smile doesn’t falter as he inspects you once again. “You will not be a casualty, if that is your concern.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Chest tightening in rising panic, you struggled to find words. “That’s not… I won’t… what?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Your built-up courage quickly deflated as he leaned in closer to you, a determined gleam in his eye. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Relax, my dear,” he said, his voice low and smooth. “The fun is just beginning.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Alastor x Fem!Reader - Voodoo Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: "I have a lemon/nsfw request with alastor and his fem s/o they have a knack for voodoo a lot deeper then alastor and voodoo dolls especially, and decide to make one of alastor and decide to stroke the ears and whisper naughty things in there ear and graze there finger up and down alastor neither regions. Soon gets busted for it. Reaction and actions. “Saddle up doll.” “Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.” "</p>
<p>Paring: Alastor x Fem!Reader</p>
<p>Warning: Use of voodoo dolls, magical manipulation, explicit sexual content, rough sex, punishment</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Voodoo was your specialty - dolls in particular. Born and raised in the mystical city of New Orleans, this gift was passed down to you from generation after generation. You could do things with voodoo dolls that no one could ever dream of, and that included your significant other, who was none other than the all-powerful Radio Demon himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the fact that he hailed from the deep bayou of Louisiana, he wasn’t quite as gifted when it came to crafting and puppeteering the recognizable human effigies. His specialty was more in the spiritual realm of voodoo magic. The two of you complimented each other well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day, when you were feeling particularly frisky, you did the unthinkable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You made an Alastor voodoo doll. And it was adorable. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Made from sticks, burlap fabric, fluff, and other Earthly items, the resemblance was frightening. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sitting at the kitchen table, you watched as Alastor prepared dinner, happily humming to himself as he cooked, completely unaware of what was about to happen. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gently maneuvering the doll in your hand, you ran the pad of your index finger down his chest soothingly. Gauging his reaction, you saw him notice the touch immediately, pausing his movements and rolling his shoulders, as if he was trying to rid himself of a cold chill. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Grinning to yourself, you ceased your movement, allowing him to resume preparing the food. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Not more than a minute later, you pressed your thumb in the junction between his legs, applying pressure while massaging the spot gently. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“O-oh,” you heard him gasp, dropping his spoon into the pot and falling against the counter, holding onto the edge to keep himself stable. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Al?” you feigned concern, removing your thumb. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Exhaling a shaky breath, he sat up, straightening out his vest and dress shirt, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Y-Yes, darling. I’m alright. Just… lost my balance for a moment,” he insisted, his face flushed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh… okay.” You accepted his answer, knowing that the teasing had just begun and wondering how long that it would take him to put the pieces together - or, rather, how much more pleasure he could handle before he couldn’t take it anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Returning to his cooking, he was no longer humming, instead probably lost in his own thoughts. Taking advantage of his distracted state of mind, you once again applied pressure straight to his groin, rolling your thumb around in circles to maximize the stimulation. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His entire body tensed as he once again as his knees buckled. He placed one hand on the counter to steady himself and one on his knee as he bent forward, releasing a sensual and confused moan. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You knew that he would punish you for this. The fact that he was one of the most powerful Overlords in all of the Nine Circles didn’t frighten you so much as it excited you. The knowledge that he could so easily break you in half with just the snap of his fingers gave you a sense of excitement. Sure, you were powerful as well, but not in the sense that he was - and you both knew it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Struggling to compose himself, his crimson eyes flash over to you. Batting your thick lashes innocently at him, you tilted your head, emphasizing your mock confusion. “Babe? What is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could see the gears turning in his head as his gaze flickered from your playful expression to your hands hiding under the table. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Darling…” he warned in a dangerously low voice. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Little did he know, he was only turning you on more. He was like putty in your hands, at the mercy of whatever you wanted to do to him, and the thought of that went straight to your core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving his crotch a particularly hard stroke of your thumb, the demon released an incredibly hot whine, bucking his hips into nothing as he sought more friction from the magical touch. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Just the sight of him alone caused a warmth to blossom and spread in your gut, crawling up to your face, reddening your cheeks. It was then that you noticed a sizable tent forming in his fitted pants, craving attention. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Honey, are you feeling alright?” you pressed, knowing that the jig was up and taking full advantage while you could. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Glaring at you, he bared his teeth, showing off his pointed fangs in frustration. He wasn’t used to being in such a submissive position and at the mercy of anyone like this. Clearly, he wasn’t coping well, regardless of how good it felt. “You--” he started before your index finger rubbed quickly against his groin, causing a vibrating sensation. Immediately, he cut off whatever he was about to say to replace it with an incredibly hot groan from deep in his throat. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Normally, you wouldn’t be this forward. Alastor was the dominant one in every part of your relationship, but to see him like this… so vulnerable and flushed, his ears flat against his head in an enticingly submissive way as he struggled to remain on his feet… well, it gave you a thrill that you hadn’t experienced before, and you weren’t about to stop. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as you were about to engage further with the doll, an inky, endless void appeared next to your feet, and before you knew it, a black tentacle emerged up from the ground, snatching the doll right out of your hands and immediately receding back into the void, closing the portal behind it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Well, fuck. There went all of the leverage you had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt his presence before your eyes could even register that he had materialized from his shadow directly in front of you. Refusing to meet his gaze, you waited to receive your punishment. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He fit his hand around your chin, the tips of his fingers pressing into your jaw as he forced your head up to look upon his flushed face as he seethed with anger. “Saddle up, doll,” he urged dangerously, his lips brushing warmly against your own. “Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.” <br/><br/></span>
  <span>Instinctually, you pressed your palms on his suited shoulders, trying your best to push him back to no avail. As if he didn’t even notice your actions, he loosened his grip on your chin, sliding his other hand to rest on your hip while he dipped his fingers into the waistband of your pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was upset with you - that much was clear, which is why his gentle movements frightened you. He was an enigma, and as much as you adored him, his unpredictability terrified you just as much as it intrigued you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your breath caught at the base of your throat as he made quick work of the buttons on your pants. Somehow the two of you had moved so that your back was pressed up against the wall of the kitchen. You were grateful for the hard surface to rest against as he continued to pivot his hand, palm up into your pants, his claws rubbing over the cotton of your heated center. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that wetness was beginning to form inside of your folds despite the fact that you were genuinely afraid of him was a bit fucked up, but this was how the game was played - and it was your favorite game. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My voodoo queen,” he murmured menacingly as he thumbed your jawline. “You should know better than to mess with me like that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With wide and pleading eyes, you could only speak one word. “Please.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Smirking, the Radio Demon slid into your panties, causing your muscles to clench in excitement as his fingertips found your entrance, feeling the wetness that had gathered there. Unabashed delight was written on his face as you crumpled before him, just as you always did. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he dipped two fingers into your slick heat, your eyes screwed shut and your jaw dropped in pleasure as he pushed up until his palm was flush against your clit. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A wanton moan fell from your lips, which only spurred him on further. Alastor began to pump his fingers in and out, gently at first, but soon picking up the pace and crooking his fingers with every drawback, pressing right up against that needy spot inside of you as his palm massaged your clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hands were still at his shoulders, your fingers desperately curled into the fabric of his coat, anchoring yourself to him. “I-it’s not f-fair,” you stammered, your voice hoarse with arousal. “You never l-let me win.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His mouth twisted from his usual wicked grin into a stomach-churning smirk. “My dear girl, haven’t you learned by now?” He curved the hand at your throat to the back of your neck, stroking his thumb over your flushed cheek as he spoke softly. “I will always win.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your pulse rang loudly in your ears as he traced his fingers down your chin, over your throat, and lower to your chest before he reached your breast, which he then cupped lightly. Dipping his head down, he pressed his lips softly to yours before tracing your lips with his tongue, silently requesting entry. Granting him access, you whimpered as he tasted you, licking eagerly into your mouth. <br/><br/></span>
  <span>Pulling back, he smirked again, his crimson eyes pouring into yours before he brought his claws up into your line of vision. His talons sliced through his gloves before he brought his hand down to your pants, teasing along the fabric as he slid his claws down. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You sucked in a sharp breath, smacking the palms of your hands on the wall behind you to ground yourself as he carved into your pants, ripping through the material like butter as the shredded remains of your pants fell to your feet. Not even a moment later, he did the same with your panties, leaving you bare and easily accessible. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Alastor hunched a bit due to the height difference before retracting his claws and reaching to lift you up by your thighs so that you could wrap your legs around his hips. You whimpered eagerly when you felt his knuckles brush against your folds as he unbuttoned his pants to ease his length from its confines. A gush of wetness released from your core at the sight of the delicious thickness of his cock, the head flushed and already leaking precum. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Heavy, sharp breaths escaped him as he pumped himself a couple of times before lining up to your opening. His eyes flickered to yours as he pushed inside of you, stretching you wide as he impaled you with his length. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Your hands grabbed at his shoulders as you adjusted to his girth, releasing a guttural groan as he tightened his grip around your thighs, keeping you locked around him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, Alastor,” you keened, throwing your head back against the wall as he stuffed himself inside of your heat. “You feel so good… so, so good…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This isn’t a reward,” he rumbled, the warning evident in his tone. “This is a punishment.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Without another word, he dropped your thighs from his hips, pulling himself out of you and twisting you around, bending you forward so that your hands were back against the wall as he shoved into you from behind, smacking your ass with enough force to know that it would definitely leave a mark. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Apologize,” he ordered, his voice stern. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was a struggle to find your voice as you shook with immense pleasure, even despite the fact that your ass felt like it was on fire under his harsh treatment. “A-Alastor…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>SMACK</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Another welt was left on your sensitive ass cheek from his hand. The gloves did absolutely nothing to soften the blow. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Apologize,” he demanded once more. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry,” you murmured, finally complying. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You couldn’t see it, but you knew for a fact that he had a shit-eating grin on his face as he rewarded your apology with a faster rhythm, thrusting into you deeper than before. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Louder,” he ordered, his hands finding their way to your thighs as he dug his fingers into your flesh. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sor-” you were cut off by a particularly hard thrust, making you gasp at the sensation. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I didn’t quite catch that,” he added, his voice dangerously low as he continued to practically slaughter your cervix. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” you shouted, your voice echoing throughout the kitchen. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good girl.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Immediately he pulled out once again and flipped you back over so that you were back in the first position. He really started to move then, allowing you to feel his demonic power as he harshly fucked into you. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shit, oh fuck,” you choke out, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as your climax loomed closer and closer. “Alastor… oh god, please!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The tips of his fingers dug into your thighs, leaving bruises as he slammed into your again and again, rolling his hips as he did so, hitting every needy spot deep inside of you. “Look at me,” he urged as he continued to fuck you mercilessly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Overcome with the exquisite pleasure of it all, your eyelids were heavy, but you obeyed, locking your eyes onto his crimson ones. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His smile widened, adjusting his thrusts ever so slightly to draw out your orgasm as your walls clamped around his length. As you writhed against him, he didn’t stop, continuing to jab into your convulsing walls until he himself reached his climax. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Spurt after spurt he lined your cervix with his hot seed, completely emptying himself into you as he rested his head into the crook of your neck, whimpering softly as he was overcome with pleasure that wracked through his entire body. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Coming down from your high, the discomfort of your position started to set in. He pulled out, dropping your legs and holding you steady by the hips. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He then took a step back to tuck himself back into his slacks before smoothing out the wrinkles of his suite that had been rumpled during your interaction. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well,” he began before clearing his throat. “I hope you learned your lesson.” </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” you answered facetiously, smiling darkly. “Most definitely.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>